All This Ever Was
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: Jango Fett is just like other alpha males, wanting to raise strong Mandalorian warriors but there seems to be one slight hitch with his wish. He needs to find the right partner for the job. How can a ruthless bounty hunter, assassin and mercenary achieve his goals?


I would like to state at the beginning of this story that it will be **AU**. How **AU** is yet to be seen. So that means that it will not be exactly canon and characters will be changed to fit into this. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. Harsh, I know but that is what choice is all about. This was spawned because we just don't have enough Fett fictions out there. So please let me know what you think.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I Do NOT own this characters except for the unfamiliar ones. They are mine but the rest belongs to their respective owners, like George Lucas._

* * *

_"We Mando boys like to show we've been in action." - Kal Skirata.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Just Another Contract  
**_

_**T**_he cool darken interior was a welcome relief from the hot blazing suns outside. Muting the noisy din within his helmet, he slowly scanned the varying life forms that graced these backwater cantinas as they hid from Galactic law enforcement. He had spotted a shadowy corner in the back and made his way to the bar keep before buying a tankard of Coreillan ale. Continuing on his way after he had gleaned information from the unsuspecting alien, he finally sat down with his back against the wall and his eyes upon the room, setting the ale in front of him, Jango Fett tried to relax his body language.

He silently allowed a groan when a serving wench had spied his arrival before making her way over to him with an enticing sway of her hips and a lusty smile. Though, she was beautiful in form, she had not managed to stir up Jango's blood. Giving his head a little negative shake, the female pouted before spying her next customer. Jango had a healthy appetite but his encounters lately had left him feeling unsatisfied each time and he could never work out the reasoning behind that feeling. Even if he was comfortable amongst these mottle dregs of society, it would be the height of foolishness upon his side to lower his guard.

The light once more filtered through the open doorway with the entrance of a new patron. Jango kept his eyes upon the new arrival as they made their way to the bar, where in turn, the bar keep pointing him out before the humanoid made its way over to his table. _Not planet side for half an hour and I already have a possible contract._ He mused darkly as he observed the humanoid's body language. Not that he was lacking in any form of work but he did like having a choice on whether he took the contracts or not. It had taken him a fair amount of time and blood, his blood, to build up his reputation to what it was these days.

"Are you Jango Fett?" The humanoid lightly hissed as he came to a stop in front of Jango's table. Jango quirked an eyebrow because he thought that the amour that he wore would have been distinct enough for identification purposes. This thought making Jango rankle at the perceived slight.

"What's it to you?" He shifted slightly forward. He saw the slight shudder when the man heard his altered voice. He had deliberately pitched it lower and rougher to give him a menacing tone when he spoke through the helmet.

"I have a contract that you might be interested in?" The humanoid spoke. "The name is Elkiran." He stuck out his hand for introduction.

"And what can I do for you, Mr Elkiran?" Jango looked down at the outstretched hand, debating with himself for a moment on the merits of social niceties. Elkiran retracted his hand after a few more moments and shifted uneasily upon his feet.

"My dilemma is that my wife has taken my firstborn, my only heir, offworld. She has fled my protection with a female slave and I want my heir back. I don't care what you do to the females." Elkiran stated as he folded his arms across his chest. "What says you, bounty hunter?"

"One hundred thousand credits." Jango laid his price upon the table.

"But that is too much." Elkiran screeched out his displeasure, not realising that the bounty hunter would say that.

"You have no idea what planet they could be on and that will take time. Time needed to chase down any information that I discover." Jango calmly stated as he crossed his arms over his chest plate.

"You are driving a hard bargain, bounty hunter." Elkiran hissed in displeasure.

"But it's worth every credit because I deliver what I promise." Jango growled within his chest.

"So your reputation says." Elkiran acquiesce with a bowed head.

"Then you are well aware of what happens to people that cross me." Jango warned as he slightly lifted himself up in his seat before giving a clearly shake of his head and lowered himself back down.

"You are a hard man." Elkiran's hiss had deepened as he inhaled and exhaled forcibly. Jango just snorted behind his helmet. He did not get to where he was by being nice.

"Do we have a deal?" Jango pressed.

"You have been the only one to take this contract." Elkiran muttered under his breath.

"That is because of the time needed to get this done." Jango leant back in his seat. "Of course I will be taking other jobs as well."

"I understand." Elkiran could not wait to leave this vile creature's perscese. "I will be back within two hours with your information."

"That's fine." Jango nodded his head as he stretched out his hand to seal the contract. Elkiran hesitantly took Jango's hand into his. "Haat, ijaa, haa'it." (Truth, honour, vision.) That statement had made Elkiran feel like he had signed his life away to the Mandalorian warrior in front of him.

* * *

Jango had growled long and low as he slapped his hand against the scanner that would allow him access to his home, Slave 1. After breaking the environ seal from his helmet, he pulled it off and almost flung it against the furthest bulkhead in sheer frustration. The only thing that stopped him was the hours that he had spent repairing it from his last bout of anger. Huffing a forcible breath out as he slipped it into its place on the wall, quickly followed by his pauldrons, breastplates, vambraces and gauntlets, leaving him only clad in armour from his waist down.

Peeling his black body glove back, clenching his jaw as it tugged at the drying blood as he made his way to the fresher where he could attend to his wounds that he received from the last brawl in the cantina. Grunting as he bent down and retrieved his medikit. A knife had nicked his side through his plates and by the looks of it, he needed stitches to close it up. The bleeding had become sluggish as he cleaned the area, twisting in the mirror until he could get a clear visual of the wound and realised that he may need some assistance.

He closed his eyes and hung his head before making a snap decision that he would do it regardless. The wound needed to be closed and there was no possibility of acquiring the other person. He threaded the needle before he started to push it through his skin. His teeth gritted to hold back the vocalisation of pain as his hands were steady, tying off the thread when he had finished. He was just thankful that he was ambidextrous. Jango slowly stripped the rest of his body from the cumbersome armour and restrictive body suit. He would need to mend it as he placed it in the clothes pile. Knowing that it would be cleaned by the time he had finished his shower.

The stench of the planet clung to his skin as he stepped into the cubical and hot water misted down upon him. Jango wanted a decent water flow as he changed it to make it heavy and leant forward against the wall, allowing the water to caress his shoulders. He bent his head forward as he leant against the wall, groaning in pleasure, from the water hitting that spot between his shoulder blades. Sighing as he quickly washed his body and rinsed off, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Jango gathered his discarded armour as he made his way into his sleeping quarters. He searched through until he found his utility belt and retrieved the data rod that he had been given from the humanoid, Elkiran. Giving his armour a quick once over as he decided that he would need to clean it and make the necessary repairs but first he needed a meal to sustain his energy levels. Not bothering to dress himself as he left his sleeping quarters and made his way to the ship's galley. He was grateful for the on board atmospheric climate as he searched through his stores until he could make a satisfying meal and not bother with the protein bars this time.

Jango made a mental notation that he would need to gather more stores before he left the planet and start his search for the runaway women and child. It was not the first time that he taken a contract on like this one but it always made him very weary of domestic conflicts. If they paid for his services than he made sure that he would deliver what the customer wanted and within a timely manner. It also made him wonder if these particular contracts made it difficult for him to seriously consider raising warriors with a chosen mate. Shaking the thoughts from his head and labelled them as being fanciful as he was only still in his late twenties. He did not need to be tied down with a family. He still had the whole universe at his feet and more than enough warm willing companions for his pleasure.

* * *

Sasha pulled the hood over her head as she stepped from the cool shadows of the house into the twin blazing suns. The heat was suffocating during the daylight and eased a few degrees during nightfall. Though Draxis was mostly a temperate world with lush rainforests, it could also produce some of the most violent thunderstorms that Sasha had ever encountered in her short life and it seemed that the heat was building for exactly that purpose.

Little Arterlet was having his midday sleep as Sasha decided that it would be the most fortunate of times to procure their weekly provisions. Her light steps making quick work over the cobble streets to the markets, which were only three blocks from where they were currently residing. She was thankful for the concealing clothing as her mistress had spoken of a traveller chasing them across the galaxy. Sasha was not foolish enough to believe that someone had not been sent after them.

"Sasha, my dear," Hitayala greeted the young female. "What can I get for you this fine day?"

"Hitayala." Sasha inclined her head in greeting as she moved closer to the vendor. "The usual please." She stated as she handed over the list that her mistress had written out.

"Ah yes." Hitayala glanced at the neat handwriting as she shuffled through her wares. "I think Dethroc has that." She pointed out as she handed the paper back.

"Thank you." Sasha grasped the paper and shoved it back into her pocket as she drew the required credits out and placed them into Hitayala's wrinkled hands. "That should be enough."

"Iselai was asking after you." Hitayala bobbed her head as she put the credits away and pushed the bags towards Sasha.

"What was it about?" Sasha furrowed her brow at the woman's name as her arms encircling the packages before shifting them into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know with that one. Bad vibes, she gives me." Hitayala urged as her wise eyes searched the sky. "I have an ache in my old bones."

"I'll see you than Hitayala." Sasha inclined her head slightly in farewell. She turned upon her heels and headed towards Dethroc for the last of her list.

"Greetings, young one." Dethroc smiled a toothless grin as he greeted Sasha.

"Hello, Dethroc. Hitayala said that you may have this." Sasha greeted back as she pulled the list from her pocket. Her finger lay upon the item that she needed.

"Yes, I do." He had squinted his eyes so he was able to read the word. "How is your charge?"

"Sleeping but I do need to get back." Sasha murmured as she flicked her gaze towards the sky. "Hitayala says there is a storm approaching."

"Here you go and thanks for the warning." Dethroc wrinkled his nose as a sweet scent filled the air. "You should run home now."

"I will." Sasha smiled as she slid the credit towards him. He shook his head as she chewed her lip.

"You need that for the youngling." Dethroc lifted his eyebrow. "I have a shirt that you could mend for me. We trade for that?"

"Agreed." Sasha was grateful as she was low on credits. She supplemented her income by mending clothing. Her mistress had wanted her to have a laundry service but Sasha's time was already taken up by the caring of Arterlet. "I'll see you later Dethroc."

"Same to you as well, young one." Dethroc chuckled as he closed up his stall. "Sorry closed for the storm." He called out to the approaching customer.

Sasha sighed deeply as she shifted the packages in her arms. The air was starting to crackle with unspent electricity and she took that as an omen to get herself back to the house. She had made the mistake once asking why her mistress had never taken the provisions run. She could only tremble and shake her head at the illogical sense that the mistress was making. If she had not like the "bottom feeders" than why hide out on an outer rim planet; where these types of creatures were quite frequent. It just made no sense at all.

* * *

Jango stiffly exited from his home as the low sun glared off his cleaned and polished armour. It had taken him the better part of his sleeping cycle to read the information from the data rod and had snorted when he came across the wife. She had been brought and paid for and from those facts alone that he gleaned that she had amounted to just above a slave status. She held no managing power over her household at all. He just shook his head and continued on with his reading. The young slave girl had proven to be more of interest as he studied her face. His eyes lightly tracing the scars and the barely there smirk as her eyes danced with intent. She had been born into that life and knew nothing different. He tucked that bit of information away.

Slowly turning his head around to sweep the area for threats, he found nothing but that did not stop the feeling that he was being watched. And one thing that Jango Fett hated more than Jedi was being watched closely. They would get a rather nasty surprise if Slave 1 was their target; he chuckled darkly from the last being that had tried to access his ship. He paused outside the space docking office as he attuned his hearing to others around him. He did not need anyone to pay any type of attention to his conversation with the officer inside.

"What do you want?" The gruff voice muttered as his eyes flicked up at the bounty hunter just inside his doors. He grimaced slightly because he had heard horrific rumours about this particular one when you crossed him.

"I need information." Jango stated without any preamble as he stepped forward. "I'm looking for a very small male youngling, small female youngling with an older female."

"What do you mean by small female?" The officer squinted his eyes as the humans that he was seeking sprung into the fore of his mind.

"Her records states she is 20 but she could pass for someone much younger." Jango folded his arms over his chest, a silent indication that he was growing impatient with the spacing officer.

"Yes, I remember." He quickly searched through his data base as he felt the sweat gathering between his shoulders. "The young lad was no more than a newborn." Jango raised his eyebrows up at this information.

"Space travel is not for the faint hearted." Jango growled low in his throat. It had taken years of practice for him to squash down his feral side when his blood started to simmer with anger.

"They boarded a ship bound for the Capza system." The officer spluttered as he took in the tense figure in front of him. He swallowed visibly in hopes that he would not be vaporised by the bounty hunter. That would be a mighty difficult thing to explain to his very expectant wife.

"Now, that wasn't so hard." Jango had levelled his blaster at the officer's head in the last few moments, irritation radiating from his posture. "You are to keep this information away from Elkiran."

"I have no love for that slimeball." The officer acknowledge considering he had this information for a reasonable time.

"See that you keep it that way." Jango warned as he holstered his blaster before slipping the spacing officer a few credits. Turning upon his heels and made his way back to the door when the officer's voice sounded out from behind him.

"Did you just threaten me?" His voice shook with uncertainty as Jango looked over his shoulder at him, a hard look at the officer as he decided on what game the di'kut(idiot) was playing.

"We, Mandalorians, don't threaten. We promise."

* * *

Sasha clasped the young child closer to her body as the storm raged outside in all its magnificent beauty. Arterlet had just been feed, bathed and was now looking up at his caregiver with contentment lingering in his black eyes. A sweet scent clung to his skin as Sasha played with his tiny fingers. Joy flooded her system as she continued to watch the innocent child. Not realising that she was imprinting herself upon his young impressionable mind.

"Sasha put the child down for a moment." The mistress' voice carried with a soft command.

"Yes Mistress." Sasha inclined her head as she settled little Arterlet into his crib before turning around and followed her mistress out of the room. A frown puckered her brow as they stepped into the living quarters.

"You have done well, young one." The mistress breathed deeply as she placed a hand upon Sasha's shoulder and squeezed gently. "But I have one more request."

"I am at your service." Sasha intoned as she inclined her head. She could feel her back tightening in remembrance when she had stubbornly refused to serve her pervious masters.

"Protect Arterlet with your life." The mistress folded her hands as she looked at Sasha expectedly. Sasha gave a short affirmative nod of her head. "You may go back to your duties."

"Thank you mistress." Sasha bowed slightly at her waist before heading back to where Arterlet was laying, a gentle smile upon her face as she scooped him back to her chest and lowered her nose to inhale the clean baby scent.

* * *

His eyes stared sightlessly out of the viewing portal as Slave 1 jumped into hyperspace towards the Capza system. A sinking feeling had hit his stomach since he left the space docking office. It was not the first time that he had forced information out of someone and the ramifications did not sit well upon his shoulders. Even though, he never did squeeze the trigger. He felt that his actions were just as cowardly and that had not abode well for his mental wellbeing. It would seem that he was hardening to a point with no idea on how he could turn back. It would appear that after this contract was completed he would take things slower. He would need to return back to his roots, his anger that boiling just below the surface was not healthy to anyone around him.

Jango sighed as he thought back over his childhood. He had been happy before Death Watch slaughter his family and gave him the real taste of what it would be like to lose the ones that you had loved the most. Even if death was inevitable, considering everyone would be gone one day and that never bothered him before. Facts of life but he still did not want to form that close bonds needed to have a family. And that was what it really boiled down too.

He wanted a family, children to be raise the Mandalorian way. Jango turned his head as his eyes swept over his beloved home. This type of environment would not be very conductive for that type of desire and it would also explain the sudden dissatisfaction that he had found with the females' arms. He should have been married a long time ago with many children sitting at his feet by now. To simply put it, he was tired of being alone and lonely. At 29 years of age, Jango Fett, ruthless bounty hunter, assassin and mercenary wanted a family just as any Mandalorian warrior. Family had once more become an important desire to him.

* * *

So until next time, have a good one1 :D

"Haat, ijaa, haa'it." (Truth, honour, vision.) is how the Mandalorians seal their pacts or contractual agreements. I thought is was fitting.


End file.
